The Daughter, The Journalist, and the Scientist
by The Delta 42
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN, NEW STORY NAME: TWO TIME LORDS AND A REPORTER
1. Chapter 1

The Daughter, The Journalist and the Time lord

I had this idea that what if Luke Smith wasn't made by the bane but was a Time lord suffering from memory loss after escaping the fall of Arcadia to look for the Doctor to try and stop him from using the moment just before all 13 doctors save Gallifrey. The fic will start when 'Luke' wakes up.

'Luke' P.O.V:

I shot up from where I was lying down gasping for air and I saw people in white suits staring at me. I quickly removed the breathing mask and ran out of the room, where I ran into another person but wearing a denim jacket a white t-shirt, leggings with grey socks and white trainers.

"Hello" said the Person, a Girl with tanned skin and frizzy black hair.

"Hello" I mimicked.

"I'm lost" she said

"I'm lost" I repeated.

"Come on run!" yelled the girl, grabbing my hand and running down the corridor where we ran into a middle-aged woman with brown eyes, light brown hair, a brown coat with a white blouse underneath, black jeans and black mid-shin boots.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she was joined by a blonde girl in a tight dark green t-shirt with black skinny jeans and black boots and blue eyes, I suddenly realise that I can hear four drum beats coming from her.

Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun.

"Come on lets go" said the woman and they took us out of the building and into a small turquoise car with a white roof, we were being followed by a giant squid-like creature that I recognised as a Bane.

Third Person P.O.V:

Maria, Jenny, Kylie, the strange person in white clothes and Sarah Jane got into the car and started to drive away but the creature was still fallowing them.

"What is that thing?" screamed Kylie

"It's a Bane, the Bane breeding world was destroyed during the Time War before the use of the moment when the Doctor and The Carer used it to seal Gallifrey away from the Daleks and Skoro" explained the Person in White.

"You know my Mum and Dad?" asked Jenny shocked.

"I dunno, I think I do or I did once. You have the quadruple drum beat coming off you" said the person.

"The what?" asked Jenny.

"I'll explain later" yelled the person.

Soon we arrived at Sarah Jane's house and she ushered us all inside then she rounded on the Person in white.

"Who are you and how do you know about the Doctor and The Carer?" she asked

"I dunno, I think I knew them during the Time War." he answered

"How do you know of the Time War?" asked Sarah Jane

"I fought in it, I survived it, I watched as Arcadia fell to the Daleks, I watched as the Time lords started to fall from grace, I watched them revived Rassilon from the dead, and why do you have a Xylok in your attic?" said the person.

"What's your name?" asked Maria

"My Vortex name is the Scientist, I'm a Time lord, I come from Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasturborous, and I think that I am 209 years old- no, I'm 109 years old, and I fought on the front lines of the Time War. Is that sufficient?" said The Scientist.

"Okay, Scientist, if you're a Time lord, does that make me a Time lady or something because I have two hearts but I don't Regenerate or know any Gallifreyian, so what am I?" asked Jenny.

The Scientist looked at her in annoyance and said "How old are you"

"I'm 23" replied Jenny.

"You're too young to regenerate but you can heal quickly and live for a long time but when you reach 100 you can regenerate, and some new person will saunter away." said The Scientist.

"Can we give you another name, y'know, one more human?" asked Maria.

"I go by the name Luke whenever I'm on Earth, although, the surname changes." said 'Luke'.

"Right Luke perhaps you would like to meet Mr. Smith" said Sara Jane.

"Very well, En Y Va" said 'Luke'

"Alright upstairs now" said Sarah Jane

"Does anyone have a sonic pen, I've lost mine" said 'Luke'

"We saw one on Wormwoods desk in her office" said Jenny

"No, we didn't pick it up" said Sarah Jane

"How did you know what I was going to say?" asked Luke

"I've travelled with a pair of time lords I can guess what you are about to say." said Sarah Jane.

"Really? So why did you leave them, you say they left you behind but they didn't you left on your own accord." Said Luke.

Sarah Jane was quiet before she turn round and said "I had to make a living for myself because I almost lost my house while travelling with them." She replied.

The four five people made their way up to the attic and two of the five were astounded


	2. Authours Note

Hi I'm thinking of rewriting this so it is more in sync with my other Doctor Who Stories, namely Remember Me, If you think I should then I will but if I receive no response then I will most likely discontinue the story. DG42


End file.
